Loving You
by mphiihopeworld
Summary: Pernyataan cinta Hoseok yang tak terduga di malam hari pada Yoongi. It's HopeGa story with seme!Hoseok and uke!Yoongi. Don't Like Don't Read
…

 **LOVING YOU**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE ; FLUFF**

 **RATE : T**

 **MAINCAST :**

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

 **LENGTH : FICLET**

Author's Note :

Fanfic pertama yang di post. Dan parahnya lagi bukan pair terkaporit -_-  
Maap kalo ceritanya aneh, namanya juga masih belajar. Everything need a proses /? guys,,  
Happy Reading^^

DLDR plis-"

Yoongi menguap malas seraya berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Dengan tas ransel yang masih setia menempel di punggungnya serta topi beanie kesayangannya yang melekat di kepalanya, bisa dipastikan bahwa pria itu baru pulang dari studio meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul hampir 12 malam. Salahkan Kim Namjoon, yang membuatnya harus duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk mengerjakan proyek lagu dengan deadline besok tanpa memberitahu dirinya pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah, dan alisnya bertaut heran ketika ruang tamunya cukup ramai.

"Ah, Yoongi hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Hoseok saat mendapati sepupunya itu sudah pulang.

"Hm." Sahut Yoongi singkat seraya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah tamu yang datang.

"Kau ingat mereka hyung? Mereka—"

"Hoseok please, aku ingin istirahat." Sela Yoongi cepat lalu melemparkan pandangannya kearah teman-teman klub dance Hoseok.

"Yoon—"

"Please Jung." Potong Yoongi cepat. Ia segera ingin merebahkan tubuh remuknya ini di ranjang empuk miliknya.

"Setidaknya kau mandi dulu hyung. Lihat wajah kusutmu itu. Aku janji kegiatanku kali ini tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan."

Yoongi mendengus. Terakhir kali ia membiarkan klub dance Hoseok menginap di rumahnya, suasana ruang tamu pagi harinya bak kapal pecah. Membuatnya harus menyetop uang jajan Hoseok selama satu minggu kuliahnya mengingat mereka berdua tinggal di Seoul sendirian.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok yang balik menatapnya dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Ia mendengus malas,

"Ah, yang benar saja." Gerutunya.

.

.

.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berbalik. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati Hoseok tengkurap di ranjangnya setelah beberapa menit ia tinggal mandi.

"Kau bilang akan latihan dengan anggotamu?" Tanya Yoongi seraya merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Hoseok.

"Tidak, aku takut kau terganggu, jadi aku menyuruh mereka pulang saja. Oh hyung,,kau selalu tampak menggemaskan dalam foto ini." sahut Hoseok seraya menunjuk foto Yoongi kecil di pelukan panda dalam album foto.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya kearah tunjuk Hoseok lalu mendengus,

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu tiap hari bodoh. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya."

"Tapi aku tak pernah bosan melihatnya, hyung." Hoseok duduk bersila dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan binarnya.

"Sama seperti sekarang yang aku tak bosan menatapmu sedekat ini hyung."

Yoongi mendecih,

 _'So cheesy.'_

"Aye, lihatlah rona merah di pipimu itu hyung, apa kau suka aku menatapmu?"

Eh?

Yoongi tertegun, ia merasa rasa panas menjalar ke kedua pipinya. Benarkah wajahnya memerah hanya karena ucapan yang terlontar dari Hoseok?

"Ja-jangan bercanda dan cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Yoongi pura-pura tak peduli dan mendorong tubuh Hoseok menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak mau hyung. Aku ingin malam ini menidurimu hyung."

JDUAK. BRUK.

Suara tendangan disusul benda—lebih tepatnya seseorang jatuh dari ranjang memenuhi ruangan.

"Enyah kau dari kamarku Jung Hoseok!"

"Awwhh hyung,,sakit." Rintih Hoseok mengusap pantatnya pelan.

Yoongi bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap datar Hoseok yang balik menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Dalam hati ia tertawa melihat posisi jatuh Hoseok yang tidak elit itu.

"Keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin tidur. Jangan coba-coba mengatakan hal itu padaku atau kubuat tulang punggungmu patah."

"Ugh, aku hanya bercanda hyung. Padahal ada suatu alasan yang membuatku ingin tidur di kamarmu." Hoseok berdiri seraya mengelus pantatnya pelan.

"Kau bisa katakan itu sepulangnya aku dari studio besok."

"Ta—tapi.."

"Tutup pintunya, Hoseok." Sahut Yoongi dingin yang mau tak mau akhirnya Hoseok turuti.

Sedangkan Yoongi, ketika pintu tertutup ia segera menyelimuti tubuhnya dan bersiap memejamkan mata jika saja pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka dengan keras dan sosok Hoseok segera menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Yoongi dari belakang hingga Yoongi tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Yak—Jung Hoseok! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan aku lepaskan! Tidak mau!" pekik Hoseok dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di punggung mungil Yoongi.

"He—hei,,kau kenapa Hoseok?"

Awalnya Yoongi kesal dengan perlakuan Hoseok secara tiba-tiba ini. Namun ia menjadi bingung dengan keadaan Hoseok yang memeluknya yang tak dapat Yoongi pungkiri ia merasakan desiran halus memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"A—aku menyayangimu hyung.. aku mencintaimu.. maukah kau—"

"Tunggu, apa kau bilang?"

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Hoseok padanya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok yang menatapnya ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Bukan sebagai saudara,, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu karena aku tahu kalau Jimin besok akan mengutarakan perasaannya padamu dan kau pasti menerimanya mengingat kalian cukup dekat kan? Dia memberitahu kami semua member klub dance. Jadi aku mengatakannya sekarang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Apa ini? Apa Yoongi baru saja mendengarkan pernyataan cinta Hoseok?

"Hoseok-ah.." panggil Yoongi pelan.

"Eh,, tak perlu dipikirkan apa yang tadi ku bicarakan hyung. Anggap saja angin lalu."

Hoseok turun dari ranjang Yoongi dan mengusap rambut Yoongi pelan yag entah lagi-lagi membuat dada Yoongi berdesir pelan.

"Tidurlah, hyung. Aku tahu kau lelah, selamat malam."

Hoseok mengecup kening Yoongi lembut dan beranjak pergi namun tangannya ditahan lembut oleh Yoongi.

"Bodoh, bahkan aku belum sempat menjawabnya."

Hoseok mengerjap lucu, tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Yoongi.

Yoongi duduk di tepi ranjang seraya menatap sosok Hoseok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, si Kuda idiot yang bahkan bisa membuatku tersenyum dengan tingkah absurd dan konyolmu. Yang bisa membuat rasa lelah sepulang bekerjaku lenyap dengan hanya melihat senyum sehangat matahari milikmu itu. Walau mungkin Jimin, Namjoon, atau siapapun akan mengutarakan perasaannya padaku besok, sudah pasti aku akan menolaknya karena hanya kau yang aku harapkan. You're my only hope."

"Aye,,you're so cheesy, hyung." Sahut Hoseok membuat wajah Yoongi memerah.

Hoseok mendorong tubuh Yoongi hingga dalam posisi tidur dan menatapnya dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Jadi, aku boleh tidur disini?"

"Jika kau tak melakukan apapun padaku, of course you can, dude."

Hoseok terkekeh, ia memposisikan tubuhya di sebelah Yoongi dengan lengan kokohnya sebagai bantal untuk Yoongi. Perlahan, rasa kantuk menyelimuti keduanya. Yoongi segera memejamkan matanya, namun ia membuka matanya karena mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan dari hubungan ini.

"Hei Hoseok-ah," panggil Yoongi pelan

"Hm?" Hoseok membuka matanya, ia menatap Yoongi dengan mata kantuknya.

"Menurutmu, apakah boleh kita menjalin hubungan seperti ini? Maksudku, kita kan masih memiliki hubungan darah."

"Persetan dengan semua itu hyung, yang penting aku mencintaimu."

Hoseok mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas, sedikit mencuri pandang ke wajah Yoongi yang semerah tomat lalu memejamkan matanya menuju ke pulau mimpi.

"Dasar, memangnya aku tidak mencintaimu apa?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yoongi segera menyusul Hoseok ke dalam alam mimpi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi tertidur dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Kegembiraan yang terasa jelas, mengingat Yoongi juga telah lama memendam perasaan ini. Perasaan pada seseorang yang membuat Yoongi berubah sejauh ini.

Jung Hoseok. Nama yang telah terukir rapi dalam hati Yoongi yang sedingin es.

*END*

Udah kubilang sebelumnya.. Ini aneh kan? Absurd kan? Ga jelas?

Maklum FFnya udah cukup berumur /? Dan saat mau di post hanya ada revisi sana sini yang ga pengaruh sama sekali. Haha. Makasih udah baca. xD

Last, want to review?

With my expectation,

Hopi.


End file.
